Kyler
Kyler is the main antagonist in the first half of season 1 of the TV series the Cobra Kai. He is a rude bully that bullies Miguel Diaz, Hawk, and Demetri. He is portrayed by Joe Seo. History Kyler is first seen with Brucks and two other of his friends trying to buy beer from a mini-mart. When Miguel unintentionally tells the store clerk that Kyler and his friends aren't old enough to buy it, Kyler and his gang begin bullying Miguel, taking the Pepto Bismal he bought for his grandma and dumping it on his head, as well as nicknaming him "rhea" (short for "diarrhea") for buying it. After shoving Miguel up against Johnny Lawrence's car, Johnny decides to step in, telling them to back off. When Kyler makes fun of Johnny, Johnny fights off the gang, using his karate moves to easily beat all of them down. However, the fight is soon broken up when the police arrive and arrest Johnny. Kyler later begins dating Sam LaRusso and ends up being invited to have dinner with her family by her father, Daniel LaRusso. At the dinner, Kyler tells Daniel about what happened at the mini-mart after Daniel asks him about his black eye, but spins it to make Johnny seem like the aggressor, leading Daniel to go confront Johnny about it at the latter's Cobra Kai dojo. Sam eventually breaks up with Kyler when she discovers he has been bullying Miguel. To get back at her, Kyler spreads rumors that she had given him a blowjob after the two went to see a movie. After Kyler makes fun of Sam at lunch, Miguel gets up to go and confront him. Kyler and his gang challenge Miguel to another fight, but with the training he received from Johnny at the Cobra Kai dojo, Miguel is able to beat down Kyler and his three cronies in front of the entire cafeteria. This serves as classical conditioning, and now Kyler and his gang stay away from Miguel. Kyler later appears again accompanying Yasmine and her friends when they go down to a canyon to set up for her birthday, only to discover that Cobra Kai had gotten there first and thrown a party. Yasmine tells Kyler to go down and force the kids to leave, but after sighting Miguel and Hawk, Kyler gets scared and suggests they go somewhere else, for fear of suffering another beatdown by Miguel or Hawk. Personality Kyler is a mean and rude person that bullies Miguel Diaz, Demetri and Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz . After Samantha LaRusso dumps him he ruins her popular reputation as revenge, further showing that he is a bully and bad person. His bullying comes to an end when Miguel beats up him and his gang. Folloiwng his defeat he is shown to fear Miguel. Trivia *Despite having a small role in the series currently, Kyler's actions are bad enough to make him the main villain in the fist half of season 1. *Kyler's bullying leads to Eli becoming Hawk and a much bigger bully than him. *Despite having a small role in the second half of season 1 and no role in season 2, his bullying in the first half of season 1 indirectly leads to all the negative events that occur in the first two seasons. So, Kyler can be seen as the root cause of Daniel's and Johnny's rivalry resurfacing, Eli becoming Hawk and a huge bully, Cobra Kai being repopularized, Kreese returning and corrupting the students, Daniel re-opening Miyagi-Do Karate, the Cobra Kai and Miyagi Do rivalry, and the major school brawl that resulted in Miguel being hospitalized, caused Kreese to take Cobra Kai and Johnny's students away from him and forced Daniel to shutdown Miyagi Do. Navigation Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Brutes Category:Misogynists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers Category:Wrestlers Category:Cowards Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil